How to edit
A wiki is a collaborative website that allows anyone to edit its content in a quick and easy way. Creating an account Having an account and logging in is not required to edit pages, but it is desirable because it facilitates communication between users. To create an account just click on "Create an account" in the top right corner of the page, and fill in a username, password and e-mail. It is also possible to log in using a facebook account. Only users with an account can upload files (such as images and videos) to the Wiki. Having an account also allows you to skip the captcha when publishing a page. Editing Editing the wiki is easy and straightforward; on top of each page there is an "Edit" button, just click on it and the page content will turn into editable format, as with a text processor. Edit what you want, include a brief description of your edit in the summary, click on "Preview" to check how it will look like (check orthography and formatting) and finally click on "Publish". It is also possible to use Wikitext markup instead of the text processor interface. Just click on the "Source" tab on the top of the page. This allows finer control of the content. There are some buttons on top of the page that provide shortcuts to common formatting functions, links, and adding formulas, images and videos. The Wiki admins are allowed to protect some pages from edition. In this case, they will not be available for edition by the other users. Also, only admins can delete pages. Links To create a link to another page of the Wiki, simply highlight the word, click the link icon and enter the title of the wiki page in the box that will appear. In the source mode, you just have to use double brackets, like this: exemple. If you want to link a page using another expression, use exemple. Links will appear red if the page does not exist yet and blue if they already exist. Note that it is case sensitive (except for the first letter). To link to external websites, use: name of the link. Referencing To insert bibliographical citations, you have to use the "Source" tab. Insert the tags Citation content here in the place where you want to cite it. It will appear in the end of the page in the References section. If that section doesn't exist yet, you can create it by inserting the following code at the end: References Prefer common citation formats, for books use: :Kurosawa, J., & Armistead, Q. (1972). Hairball: An intensive peek behind the surface of an enigma. Hamilton, Ontario, Canada: McMaster University Press. For websites use: :Fisher, Helen (January 01, 2000), Brains Do It: Lust, Attraction, and Attachment. The Dana Foundation. Creating new pages The most common way of creating a new page is by creating or clicking on a red link, which indicates a page not yet existent, and editing the blank page that will follow. It is also possible to create a new page through the top menu, in the "more" section, but it will still be necessary to create a link to it on another page so that people can access it. Discussion Every page has an associated discussion page, where users can discuss changes and edition disputes (there is also the for non page specific discussions). To view it, click on "Discussion" on top of the page, beside the edit button. After writing your comment, sign it using ~~~~ (four tildes). The Wiki editor will replace it by your username and the timestamp. More info * Wikia Help: Contents * Wikia Help: Basics * Wikia Help: Getting technical * Community Central Forums Category:Wiki